It smells like Fire
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Axel is just waiting for Roxas to get off of his mission so that they can go and have some fun together. When Roxas does come back, he is thrown in a loop, and everything is messed up. To protect his Roxy what will he do? This is slight yaoi AkuRoku.


**A.N.** Okay just to warn this is my first real sadish writing. Also this is in Axel's pov, so enjoy, or not tehe.

And I do not own kingdom hearts just need their bodies for now.

-LINE-

Here I am lounging about waiting for Roxas to get away from his mission. I think that today he was paired with Luxord or something like that. Not really certain on that note.

Oh here he comes. "Hey there Roxas want to go hang out at the tower?" I ask, throwing my arm around is petite shoulder. A flinch is what I get in response, and I quickly take in his current state of attire. Everything about him seems worn out, and I can see blood smeared on his hands. And his hair isn't as spiky as normal. Now we orgy members take pride in our hair, that's what makes us special.

"Oh my gammit, are you okay Roxy." I yell, bending down to look at his eyes. That's when I notice that he is crying, and his eyes don't seem to have that unique brightness as they did before today.

"Um-mmm-mmm…" He stammers, then his knees start to give out. Quickly I catch him, smoothing the whimpers from his short frame.

"Shhh it's okay Roxas you don't have to say anything, let me get you cleaned up." And I pick Roxas up cradling him to me, lightly rubbing his head.

"Oo-kkk-aay." He says, trying to rub at his tears some.

I walk him through the giant halls we have, slowly feeling the storm of his sadness less along the way. Everything seems to be cast in shadow, and my very own sunshine is very dim. Holding him closer, I take him with only one arm and open up to my room with the other.

Inside you can see my passion for fire. It sometimes seems like the fire designs on the walls could be so real and one day eat me up. Walking through the room, I place Roxas on the edge of my bed, and look at him. He seems so small sitting on my large bed, it might just swallow him whole.

I kneel close to him, getting our eyes on the same level together. His luscious blue to my burning green. His eyes seem sort of unfocused, so I lightly bring his chin down, to look at me. Roxas jumps and slaps my hand away. Then realizing what he has done, he starts to cry some. "I'm-mm sor-rr-ry Ax-xxel, dooonn-nn't tou-ccchh me-ee, I-ii'mm so-o di-irrrt-ty." He croaks out, slowly getting closer to me again. At least he trusts me so much.

"Let's get you cleaned up then Roxy." I say encouragingly.

Quickly he jerks his head side to side in a no fashion. "Ii'm-mm ttt-ttoo dirrr-tty f-ffoo-orr yy-youu-uu. Doonn'ttt ttooo-oouuccchh mmmee-ee."

"No you're not." I chuckle. "To some degree you can say I'm too dirty for you."

He doesn't even crack a smile at my lame joke like he normally does. Tears fall down his cheeks, making me want to kiss them away. "Buu-uutt h-hhheee eeevvee-eenn saaii-idd ttthhha-aattt nooobbodd-ddyy wwoo-oouullldd wwannn-ntt mmeee aff-fftteee-eeerrr wwwhhhaaa-aaattt hhh-hheee dddd-iiiddd."

My heart clenches, and I get all wide eyed at him. "Who said that to you Roxas. What happened?" I try to sound gentle but from what he is saying, I have some horrible suspensions around his words.

Looking me straight in the eye, he tries to calm down enough to speak though his voice breaks with him. "Aaa-fftte-err th-thee misss-ssiioonn hhh-heee, hheee…" Roxas breathes deeply choking a bit on his words. "Hee-ee raappp-peeedd mmeee."

My whole world cracked apart. Quickly I took him in my arms and tried to quiet his cries that were emitting as hiccups at the same time. "Shh shh, it's okay, Roxas, let me help you. Don't worry."

"Caannn yoo-oooouuu plll-eeeaassseee hheeelll-ppp cllleeeaaannn mmmeee upppp Axxxxell. Iiii-iittt sssttillllll ffeeeeeelllsss lll-liiikkkeee hhhee'sss iiinn mmm-eee." Roxas whispers in my ear, grabbing my shoulders in his hands.

"Yeah, I will." And I pick him up again, walking into my adjoining bathroom. Amazingly, I'm one of the only rooms with a secret bathroom all to myself. Going down the hall would take forever and with all the other Organization XIII members mostly guys it does not broad well.

I place Roxas carefully on the toilet seat, and start up the water in the tub. Slipping some herbal salts into it, I come back over to Roxas. It seems like he can't get himself undress, in front of me. "I can just leave you if you want Roxas."

Jerking his glaze up he hurriedly speaks much calmer than before, "No, I want you to see my body, but not like this. You are the only one who I want to see me." Then he woozily stands up and walks to me. "But would you help get me undressed now?"

Wow, if only we were in a whole different situation than this. A hollow pain in my chest resounds, "Yeah." I mumble out, trailing his zipper down of his coat. Taking his hands out of the sleeves I see the bruises in the form of a hand there. Hitching up the shirt, I gasp at the colorful array of skin that is now a deep purple.

"Yeah, I tried to get away but he was much stronger than me." Roxas remarks, using his heels to climb out of his boots. Grabbing the waist of his pants he shimmies them down his smooth legs. Standing nice and proud, he reaches for me, smiling sadly. "I just want to forget now what he did." Then he grimaces in pain, holding his back.

"I've got you." I say, leading him to the tub, and helping him in. I decide to take off my own coat as well so that I don't get too wet. Turning off the water, I grab a washcloth, and smear Roxas' favorite soap around in it. Later I'll need to grab some potions or whip out cure for him, but he probably wants to be clean of the feel of the guy who raped him.

Slowly I gently rub Roxas with the soapy washcloth till I notice the water seems to be a little too pink and filthy. Standing him up, I switch the over head sprayer and wash him down while I drain the tub. I've been noticing his body, and it looks so beautiful even with the marring of the torture he suffered today. Looking away from his body I locate the shampoo bottles I have. Lathering my hands up I rub some shampoo in his hair, making him giggle a bit.

"That tickles." And I see a hint of a smile that I am glad I have placed on his face. Smiling with him, I finish cleaning him, and wrap a big fluffy towel around his frame. Grabbing my hand, Roxas climbs out of the tub, wiggling his toes in the small carpeted mat on the floor. Taking a smaller towel I rub his blond hair clean till it feels not wet anymore, and super fluffy again.

Roxas holds his hand out for mine, and I feel so nice, knowing that he would only let me do anything for him. Grasping his hand, I take him back to my room and onto my bed. He sits there, looking just plain cute, and I search for some pajamas that would at least sort of fit him. I come across some blue ones and toss them over to the sleepy blond. Pulling the bottoms on, I take the towel from him, and once again see his nude form. Calming myself down I throw the towel in my dirty hamper.

After doing that I look over to him I see Roxas in the covers, patting the space next to him in the bed. "Will you hold me Axel?"

Hurriedly I go to him, taking the inconvenient boots off along the way. I turn the lights off for him, and then tunnel under the covers. I'm surprised when he scoots over and practically mauls my body. His hands clutch at my shirt, and I can feel his legs wrap around my waist. I have to remind myself that he was just horribly…yeah.

"Roxas what are you doing?" I ask, sniffing his hair, which smells nice from the shampoo I had used.

"I wish I had a heart to say I love you Axel. Now you and I can't even be true lovers after what happened." His hands dig in deeper to my shirt. "Could you just kiss me, and make me forget for a while till I sleep?" Then he bumps my head down, moving his lips to mine.

It feels like he is molding his entire body into the kiss, and when his tongue lightly touch my lips, I turn my head, opening my mouth. I grab out at his body, being careful of the bruises, and roll my tongue over his own playfully. Roxas retreats his tongue from mine after a while, and we calm down a little even though we both might want more. Moving his head now to my chest he squeezes me breathing nice and evenly. "Thanks, for being so awesome." Roxas says, slowly going to sleep.

I wait for him to be in deep enough sleep before I leave him. Really I just want to stay and have him wake back up in my arms, but I need to go do something involving the injustice of him. Hearing light airy snores from him, I know that now he is asleep. Taking his shapely limbs from around me, I place a kiss on his forehead, and stand up. Retrieving all my clothes I put them back on, and grab one last look at him in my bed. Going out the door, I lock it, and secure the key around my neck. Now to go see who needs to be burned, I think, walking down the hall, with my hood covering my face.

-LINE-

**A.N. ** Why is this so sad you may ask? well I came up with this after viewing a beautiful picture from a cool chick named leojiaz on DA. http :/ leojiaz .deviantart .com /# /d4ze b38 And that is the picture, without the spaces as always. So enjoy darlings and if you read please review, later!


End file.
